1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a mobile terminal wearable on a finger.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
A wearable type mobile terminal which is configured to be worn on a part of a user's body is under development, and a ring-type structure which is worn on the user's finger is being realized as a control device for transmitting and receiving control signals. Unlike mobile terminals which are wearable on a head or a wrist, the ring-type terminal senses very elaborate, complicated movements of the user's finger and also senses a peculiar fingerprint of the finger.
However, the currently-implemented ring-type terminal has a structure of being inserted merely into a finger and is utilized as a simple control device for sensing a control command while being worn on a user's finger.